


Veszélyes játék

by abeth_98



Category: Marvel
Genre: 300 word, Action, Action/Adventure, Challenges, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Natashena, One Shot, Pre-Femslash, Triple Drabble, Yelena Belova pov, Yelenatasha
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeth_98/pseuds/abeth_98
Summary: Idő:2000-s évek körülHelyszín:AmerikaLeírás:Yelena mindig is Natasha nyomában járt, több akart lenni, ő akart lenni a Fekete Özvegy. Ők ketten együtt Fekete Özvegyek.
Relationships: Yelena Belova & Natasha Romanov, Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov





	Veszélyes játék

**Author's Note:**

> [Itt](http://the-300.blogspot.com/) lévő egyik kihívásra készült, ez volt az első 300 szavasom.  
> Eredeti bejegyzés [blogspoton](https://abetharc.blogspot.com/2019/01/veszelyes-jatek.html) található, de ezen kívül fenn van még [wattpadon](https://www.wattpad.com/story/222501127-novell%C3%A1k-abeth-toll%C3%A1b%C3%B3l) is. Az ihletet adó videó [ez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZEfQH0M4cM&t=40s) volt.  
> Jó olvasást!

Megütött, éreztem az öklének nyomát, melytől roppant egyet nyakam, ahogy oldalra bicsaklott a fejem. De nem abból a fajtából faragtak, aki nem üt vissza. Nem adom fel. Soha és semmikor. Nyerek, minden áron. Macska-egér módjára támadtunk, hol egyikünk, hol másikunk, de egyik sem kerekedett túl az ellenfelén. Ellenfél…? Mi voltunk mi egymásnak?

 _A nevem Yelena Belova. Yelena Belova. Yelena Belova. Yelena Belova. Yelena. Yelena. Yelena. Yelena Belova. A nevem Natasha Romanoff_ – felvettem az Ő személyét, az ő képességeit, hogy olyan legyek, mint Ő. Olyan lettem, mint Ő. Tükörképe, az eltorzult démona, a szörnyetege, a múltja, ami kísérteni fogja örökké. Könnyen meglépett, de van, amitől nem lehet. Már pedig a KGB sosem engedte meg magának ezt a figyelmetlenséget, hogy egy nevesincs Shield ügynök elvegye tőlünk. Ezt ő is pontosan tudta, ahogy összenéztünk, fegyvert fogtunk egymás halántékához, mégsem durrant el egyik sem. _Még._

Csönd állt be egy pillanatra. 

Elmosolyodtam. – Pusztításra terveztek – leheltem a képébe halkan, de amilyen közel voltunk egymáshoz, ez is fülsértőnek tűnt. – Eszközök vagyunk, erre terveztek minket és használnak fel minket. _Pusztításra._

– Csak addig, míg én meg nem öllek. – Kék szemeiben nem láttam kegyelmet, csakis önmagamat. Saját arcom nézett vissza rám, fonódott egymáséiba tekintetünk. 

Mindig jobb volt, mindig őt próbáltam utolérni. Ezidáig. Már _nincs mit_ utolérnem. Ily könnyedén megszerezhettem a Fekete Özvegy nevet? Ennyi? Ennyi a sok küzdés vége, ennyi a játék, a mi versenyünk? Ennyi? 

Hivatalosan én váltam az oroszok szemébe a Fekete Özveggyé, csakhogy Natalia személye nem szűnt meg létezni még. 

– Nem, sosem fogsz – mert olyan vagyok, mint Te. Egy egész két fele, mely nem tud egymás nélkül élni, csakis együtt. 

Ha meghúzom a ravaszt, vajon meghalok én is?

– Te sem. Mert újra meg fogsz keresni. Ez a játék a szenvedélyed, ez tesz téged különlegessé – sziszegte. 

Ez a _Mi játékunk._ A Mi szenvedélyünk. Tudtuk mindketten.

Meghúzta a ravaszt.


End file.
